


Songs to Sing

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: F/F, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Oh crap.Damn, Link could sing.---Ravios a bartender and Link is there with his band.





	Songs to Sing

**Author's Note:**

> i guess theyre all 21? bc b a r
> 
> but other than that, have my fic :)

Ravio hummed, wiping down the counter. The bar was fairly quiet tonight, only a few people around. Sadly, it wouldn’t be that way tomorrow.

Hilda stopped by him, placing some money into the cash register. “Ravio?”

“Hm?”

“You know anything ‘bout the band tomorrow night?”

“Nah,” He spoke, slinging the towel he was holding over his shoulder. In fact, he never really cared about the bands that would play every friday night. They would come once and leave. “You?”

“Not really, heh. I just hear the lead singer is pretty cute, eh?” She smiled brightly, elbowing her friend. “Zelda knows him apparently, says he’s pretty cool.”

“Are you trying to hook me up or something?”

“Perhaps…” Hilda giggled, “But I have to get back to waiting tables.” She walked off, leaving a bored Ravio alone.

Hilda had always tried to hook him up with people. Even after he came out to her, she kept going, albeit with men instead of women.

Ravio quickly gave someone a drink. When it was calm in the bar, it was nice, but it was boring. At least when there was a crowd, there was something to do.

He leaned on the counter and checked the clock with a heavy sigh. Just thirty more minutes. He would just have to survive thirty more minutes until another worker came in.

The time passed by quickly and the next employee took his place.

Tomorrow night would be interesting.

* * *

 

Ravio placed his jacket on the coat rack, grabbing a hair pin from his pocket and pinning his hair up and out of his eyes. He would be working late tonight and the rush wouldn’t help him out anyway.

He would clean off the counter and maybe listen to the band whenever the amount of people asking for stuff went down. Sounded good enough.

He walked out into the bar to begin his shift, the person before him giving a thumbs-up and leaving to go home.

_Lucky._

The people who would be playing tonight were already setting up, the movement of equipment the only noises other than people talking and the quiet lull of the speakers playing some old 80s song.

Ravio took it upon himself to watch the people who were setting up. They looked simple enough, not much different than the bands that usually played every Friday night. They probably wouldn’t blow him away.

Sadly, he would have to stay for probably the whole night and listen, due to the next shift also being given to him. Hilda’s wouldn’t start for another hour or so. But, that could be fine, seeing as he could survive without her calm teasing for a bit.

It was a surprise when Zelda rushed up to the counter, waving him over. "Ravio!"

He had turned and answered her, confused, but still wanting to help with whatever. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Link?" She stared him down, her blue-green eyes boring into his.

"Uh, Link?"

"The lead singer of the band. Blond, wearing a lot of green?" She tapped the counter, sighing heavily. "Is he here?"

"Haven't seen him. Sorry." Ravio hummed, leaning on the table.

"Do you think Hilda has? Could I ask her?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled softly. "Thought you'd remember that she doesn't start her shift for another hour."

"I-" She groaned, sitting down on one of the barstools. "My girlfriend  _and_ my friend both aren't here yet."

"Oh, what a tragedy." Ravio chuckled, "What about me?"

"Yeah, sure, you're here, but-"

"But what?"

"Nevermind." She spoke, "Could I have a glass of water?" Ravio nodded, walking over and filling a glass. He brought it back to her quietly. "Thank you. Y'know, has Hilda said anything about Link to you?"

"Nope, I know nothing other than that he is supposedly cute. Plus the blond part with green clothes from you." He said, "Not much else."

"Good, want you to meet him yourself." She took a sip of water from her glass. Something seemed to catch her eye, and she stood. "Found him. See ya a bit later."

"You and Hilda comin' over after our shifts?" Ravio asked, waving slightly.

"Nah, I have something tomorrow and Hilda probably wants to sleep. Sorry!" Zelda called back, walking into the group of people around the stage.

There was a bit of a larger group than usual compared to other band nights.  _They must be somewhat popular._ He leaned back on the counter, eyes scanning the crowd. Maybe he could catch the boy?

* * *

 

Hilda had arrived about ten minutes back and began to wait tables as soon as she was ready to go. Ravio hadn't seen her of Zelda since. One of the band members was on the stage, but they were decidedly not blonde. Nor were they wearing green. He dismissed it.

It wasn't long before someone had walked up to his table and began to speak to him. But, Ravio hadn't caught  _any_ of it, instead opting to stare into his eyes- _wow, were they blue._  

He caught himself staring and shook his head to refocus. "S-sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Uh, I would like a drink?" The boy spoke, narrowing his eyes at Ravio.

Ravio nodded, taking his order and grabbing it for him. When he returned, he noticed the boy was blond. And he was wearing a lot of green.  _And, his eyes were very blue-_  

"Thanks."

"No- no problem, I guess, uh..?"

"Link." The boy walked away, a small smirk on his face.

Ravio blinked a few times.  _Then it was him..._ Zelda and Hilda were right about him being cute at least. He rubbed his face with a groan. And of course he was too damn mesmerized by his eyes to get anywhere near a conversation. _He must've thought it was creepy. Is my face really red? Did he see that?_ He looked down at the counter.

A slip of paper was laid on it, a number. He picked it up, reading the note that was placed under the phone number.

_'My friend was pestering me about this because I thought you were cute. This was the only way to stop her. Call me sometime, I guess.'_

Ravio resisted the urge to hit his head on the counter out of embarrassment.

* * *

The band was set up. One of them were talking, but not Link. He was standing there though, waiting for the time to start. The people around the bar had dwindled and a large portion of them had gone over to the tables to get closer to the stage.

Ravio had situated himself at the end of the counter, leaning and looking at the singer, who was rocking on his heels.

Link looked over to him and winked.

Ravio  _knew_ his face was bright red.

* * *

_Oh crap._

_Damn, Link could sing._

Ravio didn't expect this. Now he was falling. This wasn't good.

Link would look his way each time a song would finish, effectively distracting him even more.

It was when Hilda tapped on his shoulder that he came back to reality. She had an evil grin on her face as she stared at him. "Aren't you supposed to working and not  _staring_?

Ravio shot up. "I wasn't staring!"

She gave him a long look. "Really?"

"I wasn't-" He sighed, "Fine, I may have been. Why is that any problem?"

"Does Ravio have his eye on a certain singer boy?"

"N-no!"

She shook her head with a laugh. "You totally do. Now you had better pay attention to what you are supposed to be doing."

Ravio gave her a hard stare before sighing. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine. I'll work. But you had better not tease me about this."

"You know I will." She laughed quietly before dashing off into the crowd with a few drinks in hand.

* * *

Ravio unpinned his hair as he finished cleaning up for the end of his shift. The constant crowd had quieted down and someone was taking his place at the bar. He hung up his apron and grabbed his jacket, taking out his phone. His attention shifted back to his apron, which held the paper he had gotten earlier.

He pocketed the slip and exited the bar through the front entrance and into the chilly night air. 

It was purely a coincidence to run straight into Link. 

Ravio sputtered, stepping backward. "I, uh-"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He apologized, "Wait, aren't you the bartender? The one I gave my number to?"

"Wait. Yeah! I, uh- You didn't have to give me your number? I mean-"

"No! It's fine!"

"But your friend-"

"My friend just was pestering me about it. I couldn't build up the courage to come say hi." Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"You? No courage? I hardly believe that!"

"What do you mean?!"

"You look so, I dunno, brave?"

"C'mon. I'm not that brave, but I guess this would be a good time to ask you out?"

Ravio blinked, "Me?"

"Yes." Link spoke.

Ravio could have passed out then and there.

* * *

Zelda hummed as she hung up her phone. She had noticed her two friends talking outside as she waited for Hilda to finish up.

Hilda had introduced her to Ravio after they had gotten together, and she couldn't believe how much her girlfriend wanted him to find someone and be happy.

Zelda could see that the poor boy was content on his own, but she collapsed to Hilda's wishes and helped set Link's band up in the bar they worked at. 

It was a simple matter of getting Link to calm down with his immediate gay crush (and, that wasn't the exact plan, but it helped) and talk to the cute bartender with purple hair. Hilda had already spoken to him about the blonde, but she had told him a bit as well.

Zelda smiled, watching the two talk for a moment before walking over to Hilda. "I think it might have worked."

"Toldya."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short hng  
> But it's out and idk I love it


End file.
